darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Allora Dawn
Personality Allora is a girl of her people. She is Seelie to the core, and proud of her ancestry and stringent in her duties. She sees beauty in everyday life, but stays watchful for the darkness that creeps into all things. She has fought, tooth and nail, to defend what she believes in, and she has come out of it stronger then she went in. On the surface she is joyous and kind, and she will go to extreme limits to talk even the vilest of villains away from their path. However, if they cannot be turned away from their tasks...she will put them to the sword. She may cry while doing it, but she will do what must be done. While she loves her life and the Fae, as a Sidhe she is also more aware then most about the fact that these are the last days for her kind. Winter is quickly approaching, and with it comes the death of the Dream. While she may be smiling on the surface, beneath the strong veneer she is despaired. However, a leader must lead by example, so she does what she can to bring hope and creativity to the world, while secretly believing that it is all for nothing. The Changelings are the last of a dieing race, in a world that doesn't want them anymore. Sheet Attributes : Physical: Strength 3, Dexterity 3, Stamina 2 : Social: Charisma 4, Manipulation 3, Appearance 4 (6) : Mental: Perception 2, Intelligence 2, Wits 3 : Abilities: : Talents: Athletics 2, Brawl 2, Dodge 2, Empathy 1, Integrity 3, Persuasion 2, Sensitivity 1, Vigilance 1 : Skills: Drive 1, Etiquette 3, Melee (Swords) 4 : Knowledges: Academics 1, Computer 1, Enigmas 2, Investigation 1, Lore (Changeling) 3, Occult 1 : Advantages: : Banality: 3 : Backgrounds: Chimerical Item (Heavy Armor): 3, Chimerical Item (Shield): 1, Chimerical Item (Sword): 2, Resources 1, Title 2 : Virtues: Conscience 4, Self Control 2, Courage 4 : Glamour: 5 : Willpower: 3 : Arts: Wayfare 2, Sovereign 1 : Realms: Fae 2, Actor 3 : Merits: Poetic Heart (3pts) : Flaws: Curiosity (2pts), Lifesaver (3pts), Echoes (2pts) : Freebies * 2 Freebies to raise melee to 4. * 2 Freebies to raise drive to 1. * 3 Freebies to raise Glamour to 5. * 2 Freebies to raise willpower to 3. * 5 Freebies to raise Wits to 3. * 5 Freebies to raise Appearance to 4. * 2 Freebies to raise etiquette to 3. * 2 Freebies to raise dodge to 2. * 3 Freebies to buy 2 more dots in Chimera. 22 freebies spent. Expertise & Specialties : Lore: Changeling : Academics: Poetry : Melee: Swords (Specialty: Dueling) : Drive: Cars : Charisma: Enchanting : Appearance: Otherworldly Merits & Flaws : Poetic Heart: You have a truly inspired soul within you. You are destined to be a great hero or artist, and therefore Glamour shields you from the ravages of Banality. You may make a Willpower roll (Difficulty of your permanent Banality) to avoid a point of banality once per story. : Curiosity: You are a naturally curious person, and find mysteries of any sort irresistible. In most circumstances, you find that your curiosity easily overrides your common sense. To resist the temptation, make a Wits roll (difficulty 5) for simple things like, "I wonder what is in that cabinet." Increase the difficulty up to 9 for things like, "I wonder what those strange sounds coming from the Unseelie duke's freehold are. I'll just slip in and check it out — no one will ever know. What could possibly go wrong?" : Echoes (2): Salt thrown over the shoulder for good luck offers a mortal from faerie powers. The same is true of bread. Any mortal who does so cannot be affected by your cantrips in any way for the duration of the scene. You may physically hurt the person, but cantrips simply do not work, or worse, they may well backfire. Additionally any mortal knowing your full name can command three tasks from you, which you must accomplish before you can be freed of that mortal's influence. However, you need only follow the exact wording of the mortal's request not the desire behind the request. Backgrounds : Resources: Allora's parents are rather wealthy, and they spoil her. She has a very sizable allowance, and limited access to a savings account they have put together for her. : Title: Allora is a Knight of House Fiona. She has served the House and Seelie Court loyally since she was twelve, and has seen much in those few years. : Chimerical Equipment: Allora was given her chimerical equipment when she was knighted by Baron Elidirien ap Fiona several years ago. She was given a beautiful broadsword she calls Spring's Kiss, a shield emblazoned with the house symbol, and a suit of glorious Heavy Armor, as lesser nobles are rarely allowed to wear full Sidhe Plate. * One dot for her shield. * Two dots for her broadsword. * Three dots for her armor. (The mundane equivalent is a cool jacket that was given to her.) Musing Threshold Allora's regains glamour by inspiring hope in the face of adversity, or by getting people to enjoy their lives while they have them. She wants people to realize life is short, and that every day should be seen as a blessing. History Allora Dawn was born sixteen years ago in Salem, Massachusetts…a place known to the Fae as the County of Cauldrons. Her father, Brendan Dawn, is an executive at an electronics company known as Digital Daylight, and brings in more then a little bit of money. Her mom, Alicia Dawn, works as an internet journalist, and while not making as much as her husband, still does very well for herself. This means Allora was born into a decently wealthy family. She wanted for little in her early childhood when it came to toys and such, but part of her wasn’t quite satisfied. While she had friends and was seen as ‘popular’, she didn’t feel like she really fit in. Her dreams were insane and incredibly vivid, and often stuck with her into the late hours of the day. Her grades began to slip, until everything became clear a few weeks after her tenth birthday. The dreams reached a new height of insanity, and she had lost quite a bit of sleep. She began to hallucinate, seeing things out of the corner of her eye, and hearing impossible things. Finally, while waiting for the school bus one morning, she finally broke, and her Chrysalis erupted forth. The world suddenly looked so different to her, and yet much the same in sad ways. The rush of Glamour from her drew dark things to her like hyenas to a fresh kill, and the child found herself fleeing through backyards and between houses to escape the black, chittering things. She was rescued at the last moment by a tall, dark man with a strange staff. He beat the creatures back, and then introduced himself as Ash’iah, an Eshu. He told her to forget school for the day, and he took her to an arcade on the nearby boardwalk, where Baron Elidirien ap Fiona ruled from. He told her of his Barony, the Barony of Sun and Sand, and warned her of the other side of town, where Baroness Caila ni Eiluned ruled the Barony of Witches Rest…a much different fiefdom from his own. Lady Gwen, another Sidhe, took Alloriana under her wing, and began her Saining. After a year of education in Changeling politics, society, and in the Dreaming and Fae History (As well as more then a bit of swordplay), Alloriana was welcomed into the Barony, and went through the Sidhe test that would determine her House. In the end she sacrificed much in the test to save the life of a chimerical representation of a Pooka boy she had a crush on, and showed a complete lack of fear and a huge show of bravery. So it was that she became a squire of House Fiona. Meanwhile, her attention to Changeling life caused her grades to begin to slip and her parents grew worried. She grew more distant to them as she hung out more and more with her ‘strange friends’. She didn’t care what her parents thought, however, because she finally felt like she was home. Her parents, however, did care. They grounded her repeatedly, and she always managed to sneak out (With the help of other Changelings, usually). Others in the Court told her she should run away, but she still loved her parents, so she couldn't bring herself to do it. Her parents eventually came to the conclusion that she was on drugs or something, and began making her take monthly drug tests, which she always passed of course. She tried to focus more on home to calm her parents down, but right as she was about to, things went bad.. She was almost twelve when Salem’s ‘Witch War’ broke out. The Countess of Witches Rest discovered that Baron Elidirien was in possession of the Thierlium, a mirror that allowed him access to the deepest parts of the Dreaming, and her lust for power and magic demanded it. She first sent an ambassador to request it, and the Baron refused, fearing what she with do with such a thing. The next day a minor courtier in the Baron’s court was murdered, and all hell broke loose shortly after. Alloriana was given a job to escort a minor dignitary from Boston to his motel when an attack from the Baroness came. Alloriana and her companions fought the Unseelie assassins tooth and nail, and one of her own was slain in the battle…but the attackers were scattered and the dignitary was safely escorted to his safe house. When Alloriana returned to the Baron with this news he decided he needed her skill and courage more then he’d thought, and knighted her in a quick, but heartfelt ceremony. The Freehold was attacked several times, and it became obvious that the Baron needed to go on the offensive or lose everything. So it was that Lady Alloriana, Lady Gwen, the Baron and several others assaulted the Baroness’ Freehold at the Salem Museum of Witchcraft. The resulting battle was horrific, and Lady Gwen and several commoners died in the skirmish. The Baroness was brought before the Countess of Salem, and she was put to death for the loss of life she’d caused. A new Baroness was chosen and peace descended on the County…but Alloriana did not feel good. She could feel the blood she’d shed on her hands, and she made a quite oath to herself (Not to the Dreaming) to do whatever she could to defend the Code and Court without killing. She loyally served the Baron for three more years before her father received word of his transfer. It seemed that he would be heading up a new division of the company in Crystal Springs, and Alloriana had little choice but to go with him. She bid her friends a heartfelt goodbye and angrily packed her bags. Now, here she is…in Crystal Springs. Her parents are happy to have moved out of Salem, as they are 'certain' taking her from her strange friends will let her focus more on schoolwork and home. Yeah right. Etc Category:Past PCs